


Carried

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Carrying, Coughing, Episode: s06e06 Dire Straits, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup can’t walk after nearly drowning, and his friends are willing to help him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Carried

Hiccup was held in Fishlegs’ big arms. It was after the attack from the Dragon Hunters and nearly drowning from helping the Submaripper. And Hiccup couldn’t walk. He tried looping his arms around Fishlegs’ neck to make it easier to carry him, but his arms were weak and shaking, and he had to settle them back down.

“Don’t move, Hiccup. We’ve got ya.” 

Instead of flying back to Berk, they took the longship, now that it was safe. Fishlegs could have just put Hiccup down on the deck of the ship but he seemed very protective of him at the moment. All his friends did. They were standing around nervously, and Hiccup choked up more water as they watched. He hated it. He’d drowned multiple times in his life, but never anything this bad. He remembered the water rushing into his lungs, the searing pain of it, and then unconsciousness finally, blissfully taking him. 

Hiccup was sure he was going to get sick from this. Probably pneumonia. His lungs  _ had  _ been filled with seawater. 

Once the ship got back to Berk, Fishlegs carried Hiccup down the gangplank and onto the docks, Toothless following behind, along with his friends. They seemed to all want to make sure that he was okay.

Fishlegs carried Hiccup like this all the way to his house, and Hiccup was so grateful. He could hardly move. It was good to have friends like these… especially one so strong as to be able to carry his weight all the way through Berk. 

“What happened out there?!” Stoick demanded as Astrid opened the door for Fishlegs and Hiccup was brought into the house. Hiccup tried to get out of Fishlegs’ arms, to stand, but his friend wouldn’t let him.

“Viggo,” Hiccup said. His throat was raw from coughing out water, from inhaling so much of it. Gods, he felt awful. His chest was hurting and his body was weak and aching. “He trapped me underwater.”

“By Odin!” Stoick ran over, was pushing wet hair back from Hiccup’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” Hiccup didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not, but better to let his father think that he was doing alright.

“Well, we’ll get you to your bed.” Stoick took Hiccup’s weight from Fishlegs, and it felt good to be in his father’s arms, like he was a child again. “And then call for Gothi.” 

“That sounds nice,” Hiccup said. He was starting to lose consciousness again, too weak to hold on.

He was jostled as his father took him up the stairs to his bed. His friends waited downstairs while Stoick helped Hiccup into a dry pair of clothes and into bed. Hiccup sighed happily once he was in bed, his chest aching with the action. He’d thought he was going to die, that water would be his end, all around him and in him, the last thing he would ever see, but here he was in his bed, his father by his side, his friends and dragon just down the stairs. He would be safe now. 

Feeling content, Hiccup closed his eyes and slipped from consciousness. 


End file.
